


Первая встреча после последней

by LazyRay



Series: Вернувшиеся (с того света) [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Первая встреча после возвращения Кадгара в Азерот</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первая встреча после последней

Застыл, едва успев переступить порог своей комнаты. Дверь захлопнулась сзади, подтолкнув в спину, заставляя сделать шаг вперёд.  
К тому, кого не должно было быть здесь.  
\- Ну, здравствуй, Кадгар! Давно не виделись.  
Кого вообще не должно было быть. Пальцы сжались на посохе, аж побелели.  
\- И Атиеш у тебя? Одобряю.  
Призрак из прошлого стоял у распахнутого окна, силуэт терялся в сумраке опускающегося вечера. Здесь, в помещении, за семью вуалями ограждающих чар, стояла тишина. Не нарушенная неслышным отсюда уличным гомоном... или тревожным импульсом о нарушителе границ, который стоял и словно смеялся над его растерянностью.  
\- Как?.. – вырвалось из мигом пересохшего рта.  
\- Как я попал сюда? Я же сам научил тебя этим заклинаниям. Они стали гораздо сильнее и злее, отдам тебе должное, но в своей основе – они всё те же. Или тебе любопытно, как я выжил? Это сложнее.  
Медив улыбался. Медив. В этом не было никаких сомнений. Он. Давно похороненный, оплаканный, но не забытый. И даже проверять не надо, ну с первого же взгляда ясно, видно, что не бред, не видение, не демон какой, нет, чувствуешь, знаешь, что да, он, единственный и неповторимый, и почему-то живой!  
\- Мне надо сесть, – пробормотал Кадгар, с ужасом ощущая, как слабеют ноги, и даже посох больше не был опорой, не спасал – ладони мигом взмокли и скользили, скользили по древку.  
Можно ли представить большее унижение, чем рухнуть на колени перед нежданным гостем?  
Ах нет, не стоит зарекаться. Гораздо хуже будет шлепнуться в обморок, а к тому идёт, если он правильно понимает это потемнение в глазах. Посох выскользнул из рук и загремел на пол...  
Каким-то чудом Кадгар устоял на ногах. Чудо, правда, звалось Медивом и крепко сжимало в объятиях. Неожиданное прикосновение отрезвило и привело в чувство – обморок, похоже, отменялся. Но Медив не спешил отпускать, держал крепко, изучающе вглядывался в лицо. Чего там смотреть? Он ни капли не изменился с их последней встречи, подумал Кадгар с истеричным смешком, всё такой же седой.  
\- Хорошо выглядишь, – заметил Медив, осторожно поднял одну руку, до того крепко сжимавшую за талию, и легко мазнул кончиками пальцев по виску, почти касаясь уголка глаз. – Морщин меньше или мне кажется?  
\- Наару, – выдохнул Кадгар вместо объяснения, но Медив, кажется, понял, во всяком случае, кивнул он очень понимающе.  
Сам Медив тоже не изменился: те же черные волосы с проседью, те же морщинки на лбу и у рта, те же беспокойные темно-зеленые глаза.  
Улыбка была новой. Слишком мягкой, слишком нежной, слишком тёплой. Свет, да что он вообще знает о своём бывшем учителе?  
\- Мне тебя не хватало, – проговорил Медив тихо и, улыбнувшись, добавил. – Мой юноша верный.  
От внезапно нахлынувшей ностальгии защипало в глазах, лицо Медива смазалось. Кадгар сморгнул, не удивляясь, когда почувствовал горячую влагу, сбежавшую по щекам.  
\- Ну, вот ещё, – вздохнул Медив.  
Повинуясь мягкому, но настойчивому давлению пальцев, легших на затылок, Кадгар послушно опустил голову и спрятал лицо на плече своего бывшего учителя.  
И судорожно выдохнул.  
\- Я не хотел расстраивать тебя, – услышал он.  
Но Медив всё ещё не отпускал его. Кадгар качнул головой, наконец-то поднял руки, бессильно свисавшие по бокам, и вцепился в знакомый плащ.


End file.
